battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Am Out
"I Am Out" is a November 22-23, 2014 Season 2 thread. It leads into "Patched Up" and "Excruciating Pain." Summary Full Text Part 1 Clover Rose: '''Clover stood outside, watching Tezz and Melira jump from rock to rock. She didn’t want to join in, since she knew it wasn’t the safest activity. As far as she could tell, Tezz was only doing it to keep a closer eye on Melira. “You two having fun?” She calls to them, smiling as she watches. ' '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"We’re having a bla-" Tezzeret’s sentence was cut off when he lost his footing. He fell backwards, his head impacting the stone face while Melira and Clover watched. He tumbled off the rock and landed in a heap of snow, blood leaked from where he hit. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover walked over as quickly as she could without slipping and sliding all over the place. “Tezz!” She stares at him with wide eyes as she gets closer, before running over to him and shaking his shoulders gently. “Tezz?” She speaks in a softer voice, uncertain. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Muh…?" Tezzeret fluttered open his eyes. His pupils were dilated, he couldn’t focus. Three blinks, they contracted to pins, and a look of undiluted anger overcame his face. "I am out." The voice speaking was not Tezz, as he rose out of the snow, suspended on water. He looked at Clover, summoning an orb of water to his hand. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover stares at Tezz in horror. She recognized that voice . . from the wolves. “No! Tezz, please!” Even as she speaks, she backs away, trying to make sure she’s shielding Melira. Her eyes blur with tears as she realizes one thing: Tezz was wrong. He doesn’t have control. '''Tezzeret Verdile: "NNgh— N'noo, you.. cAN’T.” The fight raged in his head, to wrest control from his other self. The anger on his face turned to agony. YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM I was let out. Blood was pouring down his face, leaking from his eyes and nose. His mouth contorted in a silent scream to the gods above. I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THEM “I WAs- ou can not hurt them!” Tezzerets body crumpled suddenly, he fell from his post atop the water. Falling back into the snow, steam was rising from his still body. 'Clover Rose: '''As Tezz crumples to the ground, Clover tilts her head, frowning with confusion. “T-Tezz?” She approaches slowly, before putting a hand out and gently turning him so she could see his face. It would have seemed normal, if not for the blood. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezzeret’s body remained motionless, save for the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was alive, but beyond that… '''Clover Rose: '''Clover watches the rise and fall of Tezz’s chest for several moments before standing. “Melira, you sit right there, and do not move. Okay? I’m going to go get help.” She turns and begins walking rapidly back towards the main hall, intent on finding someone to help. '''Tezzeret Verdile: 'Tezzeret’s eyes snapped open as Clover turned away. He threw his arm forward, and brought water with it. As the water passed his arm it formed into a spike intent on reaching Clover’s heart. NO All Tezzeret had time to do was shift his hand to the right, directing the spike to her right shoulder. The spike impacted before he had full control of his body again. “Clover!” He shrieked as he watched her take the hit. 'Clover Rose: 'Clover screams loudly as the spike hits her shoulder. She staggers, sliding on the snow at the same time as her hand snaps to the spike. She is aware enough to not pull it out, but the pain blurs everything else. She falls to the ground, tears running down her face, and blood running from her shoulder. 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"No! Clover!" Tezzeret staggered as he stood, his vision blacking in and out. "Fuck me.. Clover?" He slid and tripped his way through the snow, his vision impaired from the blood in his eyes. Melira sat in the snow and watched, silently. "Clover.." He finally reached her, he threw off his shirt to make a bandage. "This is all my fault." The tears came next, they streamed down his face as he tried to help the one person he let himself fall in love with. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover is barely aware of anything around her. She’s only aware of an overwhelming sense of pain, and something warm streaming from her shoulder, which also happens to be the source of the pain. The fingers from her left hand are going numb from being wrapped around the spike, but she’s not aware of any of it. She just cries from the pain, unable to do much else. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Put your… p-put your hand down." He removed Clover’s hand from the spike, reforming it so that it’s stopping the wound "I… I’ve g-got to st-stop the bleeding. C-clover.. let me fix th-this." His words stuttered between the tears. He bends the water away from the wound and he was able to.. move the blood? Blood is water… I can stop it from leaking… I just… have to be careful… He slowed his breathing and focused on the hole in her shoulder. He melted the ice and threw it out.He shifted his focus to keeping the blood in her arm to give it time to coagulate. “C..Clover… Just keep breathing…” He squeezed her left hand “Please… stay… awake…” 'Clover Rose: '''Clover whimpers loudly, registering a strange feeling in her shoulder as well as the pain. “W-what are you d-d-doing?” She looks towards Tezz, knowing that he is there. Her gaze, however, is slightly unfocused, as if she wasn’t able to see him all that well. She is unaware of the fact that she has begun shivering uncontrollably, from a combination of cold, shock, and pain. '''Tezzeret Verdile: 'Tezzeret held her close, he began withdrawing bits of water from the blood around the wound. The tears refusing to stop cascading from his face. I have to close this, I have to save her.. I can’t… "I can’t lose you… You can hate me for this… but I can’t lose you… I can’t be the one to have killed you. Not like I did… them." But there’s only so much I can do here. He cradles her in his arms as he stands, trudging back to the fortress. Keeping his focus on the wound in her should. "Melira! …follow us… please…" They left in their wake staggered footsteps, blood, and tears, as stains in the snow. Part 2 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Make sure she’s cared for… please…" Tezzeret gave a long look to the healer before he went through the doorway. He returned to his room and grabbed his only possession, a newly carved staff. His face bore a solemn look as he passed through the great hall and out the front entrance of the fortress he had called home. What a home it was… but if I return… Stonegit… Stonegit will kill me. His feet sank through the snow he plowed through, he used bending to cover his tracks right back up. Northwest… that seems like a good direction, and I don’t know why.Category:Season 2Category:Events Category:Clover Rose Category:Tezzeret Verdile